Kataomoi
by EsKrimrasaMatcha
Summary: Izumo Kamiki, 15 tahun, Exwire yang mengejar sertifikasi tamer, tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Dan lagipula, cintanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan. Izumo centric. Mangaverse.


Izumo Kamiki, 15 tahun, Exwire yang mengejar sertifikasi meister tamer, tidak ada yang special darinya. Dan Lagipula, cintanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Ao no Exorcist Kazue Kato**

* * *

Izumo bohong jika dirinya tidak peduli tentang percintaan remaja, sejujurnya ia sangat ingin sekali punya kekasih seperti di manga-manga romance yang ia baca, dan sejujurnya saja ia sangat iri dengan Paku yang sudah memiliki pasangan untuk berkencan.

Tapi Izumo adalah Izumo yang selalu menyangkal perasaanya yang sebenarnya, mengelak dan mencoba membohongi dirinya terus menerus, hingga dirinya berakhir dengan penyesalan.

Izumo selalu berkhayal, mungkin jika saja dirinya terlahir normal, ia punya kesempatan untuk merasakan kehidupan percintaan seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Ya, kalau saja dirinya bukan terlahir sebagai generasi keluarga Kamiki, mungkin Izumo akan menjadi orang yang berbeda, atau justru Izumo bukanlah Izumo lagi?

Kalau benar begitu, Izumo tidak akan pernah mengenal dunia exorcist, bahkan tidak akan memutuskan untuk sekolah di True Cross, dan ikut kelas tambahan Exorcist untuk menjadi tamer, bahkan hal terburuknya, Izumo mungkin tidak akan bertemu cinta pertamanya saat ini! Apa yang pikir sebagai kutukan sejak kecil, mungkin tidak seburuk yang Izumo pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta pertama, cinta pertama Izumo berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan. Orang yang ia sukai, ternyata menyukai gadis lain, ironisnya ia juga mendapati gadis itu menyukai orang yang ia suka, ironisnya lagi, kedua orang itu merupakan teman dekatnya. Mungkin hidupnya memang akan selalu berkubang dengan ketidak-beruntungan.

Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukai Okumura Rin dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia ini, kenapa harus Okumura Rin ketika ada kembarannya yang jauh lebih baik, kenapa harus Okumura Rin ketika ada Sugoro Ryuji yang jauh lebih pintar darinya, kenapa harus Okumura Rin ketika ada Renzou Shima yang terus merayunya. Ya, itu sebenarnya misteri untuk Kamiki Izumo sendiri.

Awalnya, Izumo sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Rin, anak Satan itu benar-benar payah, kesan pertamanya juga cukup buruk dengan membuat kelas tambahan Exorcist pertama mereka tertunda sejenak, selalu tidur saat di kelas, sangat gegabah, berisik, dan apa lagi, banyak hal buruk yang ia lihat dari Rin. Tapi, kesan itu berubah sejak ujian Exwire, dimana pemuda itu tiba-tiba menolong dirinya dan Paku ketika diserang Naberius, lalu memberikan kausnya untuk dipakai Izumo.

Izumo langsung jatuh cinta pada Okumura Rin saat itu juga.

Dan tidak itu saja, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat perasaan Izumo padanya semakin tumbuh, ditambah ketika Rin mengatakan jika dirinya percaya pada Izumo sehari sebelum dirinya di bawa pergi ke Iluminati oleh Shima, lalu ketika Rin dan lainnya muncul untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, bagaimana Rin terlihat marah pada Shima karena membuat Izumo menangis.

Tapi, sayangnya, Okumura Rin menyukai Moriyama Shiemi. Dan Moriyama Shiemi juga balik menyukai Okumura Rin. Hanya saja, Shiemi terlalu bodoh until menyadari perasaanya meskipun Rin terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada gadis itu, dimana hal itu membuat Izumo merasa sangat kesal. Bahkan gadis itu justru kebingungan ketika Rin mengatakan cinta padanya, jika saja dirinya diposisi itu, tentu Izumo sudah dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cinta Rin tanpa pikir panjang.

Itu terjadi setelah mereka semua menjenguk Okumura-sensei yang terluka cukup parah setelah menjalankan misi ke Aomori, Izumo mengantar Paku untuk ke toilet, meninggalkan Shiemi yang memutuskan untuk menunggu di koridor depan ruang rawat sensei mereka. Begitu mereka berdua kembali, Rin dan Shiemi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Izumo dengar sama sekali, Izumo tahu cepat atau lambat mereka berdua pasti akan saling menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, Tapi Izumo tidak pernah berpikir akan secepat ini.

Begitu keadaan menjadi akward karena pernyataan bodoh Rin, Izumo segera menyeret Paku untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, berjalan ke arah Rin yang terlihat sangat malu dengan wajah memerah dan Shiemi yang terpaku di tempat.

Begitu Rin pergi, dan Paku juga pergi untuk berkencan dengan pacarnya, Izumo tetap tinggal bersama Shiemi disana, mendengarkan ocehan gadis itu, bagaimana ia yang cukup tertinggal oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, ibunya yang masih belum mengijinkan dirinya untuk menjadi exorcist, dan ke-_clueless_-an dirinya mengenai percintaan. Berakhir dengan Izumo beralasan ingin belajar bersama di rumah Shiemi, tapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah menunjukan manga romance pada Shiemi agar gadis itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Cinta.

Izumo memutuskan untuk tidak menyesal sudah membantu Shiemi untuk menyadari perasaanya, kalau memang Rin menyukai Shiemi, dan Shiemi juga menyukai Rin, artinya mereka berdua akan berbahagia bersama, bukankah mencintai juga merasa cukup bahagia jika orang yang kau cintai bahagia, meskipun dengan orang lain?

Ya, Izumo pastikan dirinya tidak akan menyesal sama sekali. Lagipula ia tahu Shiemi jauh lebih cocok untuk Rin dibandingkan dirinya.

Kalaupun Izumo menyesal suatu hari, ia akan menyakinkan diri jika ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

* * *

Namun, Izumo tetaplah gadis yang bisa patah hati ketika tahu orang yang disukai ternyata berakhir dengan orang lain, sesampainya di asrama, ia mendapati Paku yang tengah mengerjakan PR di meja belajarnya, mereka saling bertukar pandang cukup lama, sampai tanpa sadar Paku sudah berdiri di depan Izumo dengan wajah khawatir, dan tiba-tiba air mata Izumo mengalir tanpa henti.

Ternyata ketika ia berpikir berada di dekat Rin sudah cukup baginya, melihat Rin bahagia sudah cukup baginya, ternyata semua itu salah, Izumo ternyata menginginkan lebih dari itu, Izumo ingin menjadi bagian hidup Rin lebih dari teman, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

**(End)**

* * *

**A/n : Ini fanfic Ao no Exorcist yang pertama aku post (/ω＼) Btw, aku ambil setting di manga sekitar chapter 82-an. Semoga ada yang baca fanfic ini, dan kalau mau tolong kasih kritik dan saran, hehehe... bercanda kok.**

* * *

**Omake**

Pagi ini hujan deras mengguyur tanpa henti, begitu jam istirahat datang, Izumo mendapati Paku dan Shiemi yang mengajaknya untuk makan di cafetaria.

Shiemi dan Paku bercerita mengenai murid baru di kelas mereka yang bernama Ambrosius Faust, yang sebenarnya adalah Amaimon, salah satu baal yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengan Shiemi, terbukti dari sang demon king yang terus menerus mengganggu gadis itu.

Sesampai di Cafetaria, mereka dipanggil oleh Shima untuk ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengan pemuda itu, dimana mereka juga mendapati ada Rin, Suguro, Miwa, dan teman kelas Rin yang Izumo lupa namanya.

"Kita baru saja membicarakan dirimu, Moriyama!" Shiemi sedikit terkejut ketika Shima tiba-tiba berkata demikian, gadis itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Suguro, Paku ditengah Shiemi dan dirinya, lalu Izumo berada di samping Miwa.

"Shiemi, jika terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan bilang pada kita semua."

"Okumura, dia sudah menolakmu, jadi menyerahlah." Shima yang berada tepat di samping Rin, menepuk pundak pemuda itu penuh simpatik.

"Huh!? Kau menolaknya!?"

"Sialaan kau Shima!"

Izumo menatap Shiemi yang menunjukan senyum kikuknya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, bagaimana bisa Shiemi menolak Rin, setelah apa yang Izumo lakukan dengan menunjukkan manga romance pada gadis itu. Lalu berbalik ke arah Rin yang beradu mulut dengan Shima diseberang meja.

Kalau Shiemi benar-benar menolak Rin, apakah Izumo boleh berharap lebih?

**(True End)**

* * *


End file.
